


Tease Me (Sasuke X Naruto Yaoi Fanfic)

by minuShun



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto is hokagay, Naruto is trying to be an angel, Pervy Sasu, Sasuke is an ANBU, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuShun/pseuds/minuShun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is a tease. And Naruto loves it. Eventual smut. This is my first smut so bear with me and my sickening grammar :3 Thanks and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,my first smut. *cheers cheers* there's actually 2 parts but i'll post the second one later :) pls leave comment,kudos or whatever. emm enjoy i guess? WARNING: shitty grammar, and a bit swearing

Naruto's POV

 

I looked at Sasuke who's standing beside me-- trying his best not to fall asleep. I just chuckled silently to myself,quite amused seeing my raven boyfriend not letting his guard down even though we've been dating for a while. Always the serious guy, not wanting to mixed his personal life with his job, that's the kind of guy he is. I told him I don't mind, but he refused me saying that I'm still the Hokage and he's going to follow my orders and sticks to the dumb principles and ethics between subordinates and their leaders. I just remained silent after that-- knowing I can't possibly handle another stupid bicker for another stupid reason. I looked at the paperwork that Sasuke just presented to me and quickly skimmed through it wanting him to rest as soon as possible. 

He just got back from an A-rank mission and him being the captain of the ANBU means that he would be responsible for his comrades lives during the mission. There are nights where he would stayed up just to make sure his comrades would be safe but I knew that he just used that as an excuse because he told me he would always have nightmares when he went out in missions. Although in some occasions, I do feel bad for sending him away constantly to carry out missions but I just can't do that. That would be unfair to the others, and also Sasuke. I knew he's strong and overly capable to succeed in any missions I gave him, but sometimes I wished he would be easy on himself. 

'Idiot Sasu..'I mumbled to myself as I put my pen down--finally finishing every single documents and reports. I shook Sasuke gently who fell asleep while standing beside me and he immediately crack his beautiful black orbs open. He looked at me for a while and I just nodded.

"I'd finished just now and might I say, wonderful job as usual Captain Sasuke.." I breathed out the last part as Sasuke's body began to tense. I chuckled to myself, and stood up--stealing a kiss from his lips. "Welcome back, Sasuke.."I said as I pulled him into a hug. He place his head between my shoulders and snuggle further as he brought our bodies closer--returning the hug. 

" I'm home..dobe.." he replied back, a hint of relieve in his voice. I entwined our hands together and smiled at Sasuke as I literally dragged him out of my office. A small chuckle left his mouth and I turned my attention towards him as we strolled down the streets Konoha to our house. A few people greeted us and some of them were even nice enough to give us food as we passed by their houses and stores. I thanked them properly and took it when Sasuke suddenly snatched them from my hands and carried all of them.

"But I want to carry it, Sasukeeee..." I whined as I looked at him and pouted, but he just smirked at me. Sexy motherfucker. I took out the keys from my pocket as we reached in front of our house and pushed it in to the keyhole. After that,I turned the doorknob and opened the door for Sasuke since his hands were fully occupied. 

 

I let him enter first and immediately my eyes traveled down to look at his ass.'That ass...'I thought sexily as I sneaked behind him and quickly slapped his ass-- simply walked away after that. Sasuke immediately turned his head towards me--his face red in embarrassment while glaring daggers at me. I just continued to laugh at him as I skipped towards our bedroom and change into some comfortable clothes. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I slipped into our bed and waited for Sasuke to come in.

 

Several minutes passed by, when suddenly the bedroom door opened to reveal Sasuke with only his boxers. I tried not to stare too hard at his body, but I knew I failed when Sasuke smirked at me and began to walk towards me. I blushed immediately and turned to the other side of the bed and cover myself with my blanket. Sasuke just chuckled at me , and kissed the top of my head and pulled my covered body closer towards him. He draped his strong hands around me and I peeked out of my blanket for a while only to meet with two dark pools looking straight into my eyes . Neither both of us spoke a single word and it was starting to get awkward for me as I tried my best to conceal my blush.

"T-teme, s-stop staring too hard.." I muttered softly, and looked away from his strong gaze.

"Shut up dobe. It's your fault for being so cute. Deal with it.."Sasuke retorted back as his thin lips curved into a small smile. Smooth motherfucker. I just pouted at him and stuck my tongue out,and was about to turn away from him when suddenly he grabbed my ass. I squeaked at his touch and let out a soft moan when he started playing with it in his big hands.

He leaned closer to my ear and nibble on my earlobe before continued," Payback."

 

"Fuck you."

 

"No, fuck you Naru.." he purred sexily beside my ear as his hands began to slip under my shirt and played with my nipples. I covered my mouth with my hands--trying my best to muffle my moans. Sasuke looked at me and suddenly he bit my hand causing me to gasp loudly and removed my hands from my mouth. Tears began to pool at the corner of my eyes as Sasuke continued his way down to my boxers and began to rub my clothed member.

"S-Sasu...ke,please.." I moaned loudly as I shamelessly moved my hips--wanting to gain more friction. He just looked at me, that evil smirk plastered on his face.

 

"Please what Naru? Mind telling me?"

 

Fucking tease. 

 

And he knows I love it.


	2. Tease Me.. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys! Here's part 2, enjoy! :)

Naruto's POV

 

Sasuke climbed on top of me and removed my blanket as he licked his lips--making it glistened slightly. I released my breath that I didn't know I was holding and turned my head to the other side as I tried to push him off of me. Sasuke didn't budge at all and just continued to stare at me, like an animal about to claim it's prey. I squirmed beneath him, and shut my eyes tight,embarrassed beyond words. 'I won't give, I won't give in, I won't give in..'I chanted to myself as I tried to resist from begging him but it didn't help at all. The bulge on my pants didn't show any signs of calming down and he knew that I was at my limit. He kneed my erection for a while before he leaned forward and began to trail wet kisses up and down my neck and suck on my Adam's apple, making me shudder in pleasure.

" Ah, damn it all," I thought before pulling his hair and smashed our lips together. I moaned into the kiss as Sasuke skillful mouth began to suck and bite my bottom lip--crumbling every self-control I had by each second passed. I pulled his body closer towards me, until our bodies pressed tightly against each other. I can feel the sparks from where our lips were connected and we only parted away for a few seconds before he dove in again for another passionate kiss. Sasuke shoot a dirty look at me, his black eyes filled with lust, before he began attacking the area behind ear making me gasp in pleasure.

"S-sasuke..! No.." I choked out, before letting out a soft groan as Sasuke began to sit on top of my clothed erection and grind his hips on it. I moaned out loudly, and gripped his arms tightly. My breathing began to come out as short pants by each second and I mewled in pleasure when Sasuke began to play with my nipples through my clothes making my back arched. 'It's hot and suffocating.... but I want more..',I told myself as I bucked my hips upward wanting to feel more of Sasuke. But knowing him, he wanted to torture me until I become so needy, and would eventually begged him. 'But not today...' I thought before I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, as I sat on top of his stomach. 

" Eager, aren't you...?" Sasuke pointed out sexily, as his hand rested on my hips before he slapped my ass and grabbed both of my ass cheeks and played with it. I moaned shamelessly on top of him, and began to bounce up and down his clothed dick. Sasuke just stared at me, his eyes never leaving the sight of me bouncing on top of him. He began to snake his arms around my small waist and looked at me with pleading eyes, as his breath became more erratic. He sat up and began to lean forward to kiss me. 

'Gotcha..' I smirked and pushed him back onto the bed, still maintaining eye contact. I felt Sasuke tensed under me as he tried to move his hips upwards, rubbing his hard dick against my ass--but I immediately made him stop when I began to stripped off from my shirt and boxer on top of him. I could hear Sasuke's faint breath hitch slightly, and I couldn't helped but to lay on top of him and began rubbing my hard nipples against his.

"Like what you see, Sasuke-kun..?" I said to him seductively as I took his hands and began sucking each oh his fingers. Sasuke just stayed silent, but I knew he was enjoying it by the fall and rise of his chest. I decided to tease him a little bit when I began to insert 2 of his fingers in my mouth--licking and sucking it until it's wet with my saliva. After that, I took it out and began to insert them into my gaping asshole and fuck myself.

"F-fuck..Ah..S-sasu..So good..Aaah!"

Sasuke just stared at me with half-lidded eyes and growled underneath me when suddenly he pulled his fingers out of me forcefully and removed his boxers before he slammed me down into his hot big dick,making me ride on top of him. I moaned out his name lewdly, and placed my both of my hands on his abs to steady myself, and ride his dick hard and fast.

Sasuke kept hitting my prostate over and over again, and began to thrust deeper and faster into me. I just moaned out his name in pleasure, not caring how loud I was or how our neighbors would hear us. It just feel so good and oh so right. I just can't bring myself to think straight anymore--I'm just too immersed in pleasure. 

He wrapped his hand around my hard cock and began to pump it with each of his thrust. I looked at him with his face scrunched as he bit his bottom lip--continuing to abuse my prostate and I knew he was also close. I began to move my hips on my own and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

" A-ah..Ah! S-Sasuke, I'm cumm-" I breathed out before I rode out my orgasm,and clench tightly around him. Sasuke growled lowly and continued to thrust into me a few times before he cum deep inside me. I tried to steady my breath, before I slid his dick out of me, and collapse beside him still panting heavily, feeling some of Sasuke's semen began to leak down my thighs and some of it covered the sheets. 

Sasuke turned towards me, and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me--pulling me closer. I let out a small giggle and kiss his collarbone and bite it slightly.

 

" Oww- what was that for dobe?" Sasuke scolded me playfully, as he slapped my ass. I whimpered slightly and looked up at him, while furrowing my eyebrows.

 

"Fucking tease".

 

And he knows I love it.


End file.
